MapleStory: Beauty and the beast
by Haikairi
Summary: This is just another generic remake of beauty and the beast with no pairings.


**[A/N:]**Well this was an idea I spontaneously got when thinking of the 5 heroes. This story has no pairing it's mainly friendship between Lira and Luminous I know it's Beauty and the Beast but I don't really feel like this needs to be a pairing story. Well this is all I have to story I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own most character or maplestory.

* * *

_In the time of the final battle the heroes fought vigorously to ensure the Black Mage was sealed but once the onslaught was over a curse was laid on the heroes and the city or Ellulel, they were transformed into helpless animals but that wasn't the worst of it. The hero Luminous who sealed away the Black Mage was consumed by the darkness inside of him._  
"What happened next." I sat up high as I looked at Grendel in anticipation, though he closed the book. I gave a slight frown as I stood up and dusted my garments.  
"Well the rest is up to you." I stared with bewildered as he teleported to assist another student. "What does he mean by that?" I muttered.

-10 years later-

I laid a red bookmark on a book before simply closing it and laying it on the desk, I gave a tired sigh, I looked around to see Dawn day dreaming and playing around with her claw. After realizing she gave a smirk as she saw me pack the book in my messenger bag.

"Reading the 'Five Heroes' again?" she made a fancy arms gesture which made the book mysteriously appear in her hands leaving my bag untouched. "Crush one that Luminous guy in the book?"

"Shut up." I muttered, slightly blushing. I walked up to Dawn and grabbed the book out of her hands I wrapped my arms around it and began to hug the book.

"Sometime I wished I can live in a fantasy." I said.

"So you want to turn into a fox?" she said gesturing to the back cover of the book.

"No." I grabbed my messenger bag and left for the door with Dawn. I feel the cold winter Ellinia air touch my skin giving me slight goosebumps.  
I looked to the side to see a bunch of people bullying a low level magician, I saw Dawn start to get uneasy as she knew what I was going to do. She hid her claw beneath her cardigan and held a kunai knife behind her back. She blinked twice with her left eyes then I blinked 3 times with my right. She gave a sigh before we advanced the perimeter of the situation. I gave of a small Light arrow which I purposely missed with obviously got their attention.

"So does this little dame thinks she could be a hero?" said one of them. A brawler dropped the magician and started to go head first towards me I cast a quick spell that allowed me and Dawn to protect ourselves. I gave a hand signal for Dawn to quickly take the kid and to bring him to safety. I saw a bandit run towards Dawn while she was still comforting the kid. I drew another arrow and aimed towards his shoulder but he he grabbed it crushed it into two. He stabbed Dawn which was revealed to be a fake.

"What?! Where'd she go?!" Dawn appeared behind his back began swigging her claw toward his chest. I heard a cry and began to worry about my situation. I saw the Brawler repeatedly punched the barrier I flinched at he broke his fist threw and almost strangled me.

"Hey stop, Lira's my girl remember." I saw Hunter Shoot an arrow in the air which made the brawler stop. He walked right up to me and laid and arm around my shoulder but it was more like a strangle position. I started choking up as he tugged my tighter.

"Let her go." Dawn held her kunai knife near the neck area of Hunter.

"Why should I?" Hunter stated, the smirk on his face grew wider by the second.

"Do you see this knife..." She drew the weapon closer to his neck "It a lot bigger than any arrow you can shoot." she brought it to the point it was toughing his neck but not damaging his throat. He left go and brought his hands in the air and bag away. I heard an booing in the background then realized people were watching though I saw a couple of people smiling at us. I looked over to the kid and addressed his wounds. After the commotion Dawn and I started to heading towards are home in a small forest outside of Ellinia.

* * *

[A/N]: About 800 word meh good enough now ciao.


End file.
